


I Will No Longer Hesitate

by LaniAhava



Series: Another Chance and New Possibilities [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Hinata is Tsuna, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, one shot-for now anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniAhava/pseuds/LaniAhava
Summary: Tsuna-once named Hinata- isn't surprised she was reborn into being a failure once again. Yet as she watched the boy with dark hair that once long ago reflected sunlight, skip happily over the bridge, she remembers the promise she made with her dying breath in the midst of the rubble.





	I Will No Longer Hesitate

_With my hands clasped in prayer, my eyes would show no fear.  
For once I'll bear this heavy burden, just so you can keep your smile._

* * *

Tsuna sighs to herself. It has been a long time since she walked home alone. Today Hayato was forced to stay after school for detention, while Takeshi stayed for baseball practice.

She could've stayed in school and wait for them, but Reborn gave her specific orders for her to come straight home after school. Something about a new regiment.

Like it will make any difference of beating her no-good traits out of her.

"Why? Why do I still keep trying?" Tsuna asked to herself, tugging her short brown hair. She looks up the sky and lingers on the orange band on the darkening sky.

She wasn't surprised in being a failure in this life just as she was back her previous life in Konoha. All she ever done was disappoint her family and be a disgrace to the clan. Despite how toward the end she was getting better, it still felt she hasn’t done enough.

Then, in this new life, no matter what she does, Tsuna cannot do anything right. At one point, she caught her mother even call her no-good!

"Ramen for breakfast, ramen for lunch, ramen for dinner, ramen all day~!" A young male voice sang ahead of her.

Tsuna recognizes that voice anywhere. It was Haru. His dark hair and uniform may be misleading, but Tsuna will never forget the bright soul and mischievous glint in his eyes.

A high squeaky voice broke her thoughts, "You never did like Kyou did you?"

Tsuna looks up at her tutor from under her bangs, remembering the kind young boy at her school. He seemed nice for the fact Kyou Sasagawa was willing to talk to her without a pitied or annoyed look she is used to receiving.

It was like a breeze of fresh air in the dark whispers of disappointment and harsh laughter. Up to recently, he was the one thing that made worth going to Namimori Middle school. Key word: was.

"I—," she cuts herself off, not knowing how to explain this.

She turns to looks back at Haru.

(Its Naruto! She doesn't mind he would never remember her as long is it also include the dark days and the sneers and pain of being an orphan. It was for the best).

When they first met, Haru accused her for manipulating Reborn, when in reality is the other way around. It hurt so much to see such accusing eyes aimed at her after so long wondering if she would ever see him again.

Yet time went on and after a couple of meetings he seemed very happy to see her. Although there were times when Kyou talked to her, Haru get this strange dark expression.

When she turns to her tutor, he had the Look that meant pain and agony and humiliating horrors. How many times must she be shot and run around in her underwear? How many times she gets in situations she really doesn't want to get involved in instead of blending into the background?

Except this time, she didn't freak out and beg Reborn. Today, Hinata puts her foot down and not for herself.

She would not be the weak flower of Konoha, who falters at the first harsh word with a clan looking down at her meekness. She will call upon the lion within her that sees any challenge in the eye.

In the end, Hinata might not had been able to save Naruto (she remembers as she let out her last breath, pierced by a black rod when the engulfing dark poisonous red chakra in the air as the seal broke with a piercing shriek of agony).

Tsuna will save Haru.

"You would not  **make**  him join," she felt her Will seep into her words, "Let him choose by his own free will if he wants to join. Do not force him into my situation.”

She knows that even if Naruto doesn't remember, Haru will want to join in. At least with this, she can at least buy him time to enjoy his new life.

Before Reborn can respond to that, Haru noticed them, "Tsuna-chan! Reborn! I'm making ramen today. Do you want some?"

Feeling Reborn watching her, Tsuna clenches her fists at her side and looks up at Haru in the eye, but lost all her courage at his eager, happy shinning eyes.

She mumbles, "Yeah."

Haru stops and to her surprise, he leans closer. Tsuna can feel her face warm up quickly at the few inches' distance between her and Haru's face.

"I never really notice how cute you are," Tsuna fought the urge to pass out then and there.

Fortunately, Haru pulls her with him, "Come on. The heat must be getting to you and I can't have you pass out on me."

The Vongola boss-in-training ignores Reborn's snickers behind her as Haru drags her to his house. Tsuna keeps fighting the incoming darkness back at bay when naturally something lands in front of them.

"Prepare to die!" Tsuna blinks and stares at the dark clothed assassin pointing a gun at them.

"Not even Reborn can save you!" shouted another dark colored clothing wearing assassin appearing next to the first one.

"Oh no! Whatever should we do~?" wailed a high pitch voice next to Tsuna.

The brown haired girl turns and gaps at the sight of Reborn dress up in an old western damsel in distress waving a green handkerchief with familiar yellow eyes in his hand.

It seems she is on her own then. She was afraid of that.

Haru steps forward and gets in a stance, which probably from his judo club at his all boys private school, "As if we are going to let you do that, dattebayo!"

That is when a third assassin showed up and pulled harshly at Haru's arms while Tsuna stood frozen between them.

"Now, what are you going to do now?" the second assassin sneered at her as she took out two black rods.

Tsuna forgot to breath.

Somehow Haru wasn't deterred, "That's the worst you can do?!"

Tsuna isn't sure if it was the telling sign of the temper of the first assassins snapping with his finger split seconds of pressing the trigger nor the distance sound of Reborn readying to shot her. It probably was at the raising black rod when Tsuna responded.

She ducks two bullets from opposite directions as she pushes Haru and the assassin holding him down. Going in pure instinct, Tsuna slides her leg in mid circle from her crouch position to trip the incoming assassin before twirling to get momentum and put up both her fists to punch the one above her that tried to sneak attack. In the haze of fighting, she faintly thought how her flames were opposite in color of her twin lion fists as she attacked them.

Haru not to be outdone, gleefully joined. She no longer thinks what to do next, but fought in sync with Haru and defended.

When she came to, Tsuna felt the world bouncing slightly up and down. Her cheek was pressed against some kind of fabric that was warm and safe. It took her a long minute to realize she was being carried.

Before she panicked, a cheerful voice vibrated around her, "Wow! Didn't know you can fight like that Tsuna! Those idiots are just too blind to see how awesome you are!"

Tsuna froze, realizing to her horror (and to her secret delight, please for all that is merciful not let Reborn find out!) she was on Haru's back.

"Assassins?" she mentally slaps herself at her slip. The young mafia heiress really didn't want Haru find out about her secret crazy life. Not yet anyways.

"Those ninja wannabes? They were no match for us! Reborn showed up and did clean up. We sure make a great team, dattebayo!"

Still exhausted, Tsuna's eyes drooped when she hums an agreement.

The Vongola heir glances to Reborn who was walking next to them on the wall running parallel to the sidewalk. The young girl caught a glimpse of curiosity and sadistic eagerness, but she didn't care much about that at the moment.

It was the fact she couldn't move her body worse than the slight lethargy from the times Reborn shot her with the dying will bullet.

"I've already asked Reborn where you live so I can drop you off. Don't worry about the ramen, we can have some another day," Haru goes on talking over the silence of the darkening evening.

She feels the usual helplessness, yet she cannot help feeling slight pride that she was able to enter Dying Will Mode without aid of the bullet.

"You gotta teach me that cool fire trick of yours! I hope mine is purple. No, better orange!" She smiles as he chattered on.

If she must be a mafia boss, so be it. For that power will be to protect this place and especially him who lives here in peace. She looks at Reborn again with a determined look. The true training begins now and this time she would not falter.

* * *

_Let my flames of my undying will burn be proof of my promise.  
I will no longer hesitate for that is my ninja way!_


End file.
